


Come What May

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Smile Time", Fred and Wesley are watching Moulin Rouge when Wesley starting to imagine him and Fred at the Moulin Rouge in 1899.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/N: I had this idea after watching the deleted scene from "Waiting the Wings" when Wesley imagines him and Fred dancing the ballet. So, I was thinking after watching Moulin Rouge again, what if Wesley imagined him and Fred as Christian and Satine? Plus, their stories are so alike. The two couples fell in love and had so little time to enjoy their love, and in the end, the girl died tragically. So, I thought Fred/Wes + Moulin Rouge was a perfect combination. 

Some weeks after their kiss, Fred and Wesley were in Wesley's office when Lorne entered the office. 

"Hey, love birds, can I come in?" The green demon asked. 

"Hey, Lorne. Come in," Fred said with a smile. 

"I just dropped by to bring back your Moulin Rouge DVD, Fredikins." 

"Oh… and did you like?" Fred asked. 

"What's not to like, sugar? The dancing, the costumes, the story… The Sound of Music..." He started to sing, "The hills are alive… with the sound of music." He stopped when he noticed Fred and Wesley staring at him. "Plus, McGregor and Kidman… Just perfect … Beautiful and tragic at the same time."

"I know. It's so romantic and sad," Fred said.

"So… Fred…" Wesley interrupted. "You like Moulin Rouge? I didn't know that." 

"Yes, I do," Fred confirmed with a smile. 

"I've never seen it." 

"Are you kidding? Are you saying that you've never watched Moulin Rouge? Never?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"No… unfortunately. But it sounds good." 

"Oh Wes… you have to watch. It's so romantic." She thought for a moment and then said, "I know what we're going to do. We'll watch it tonight. What do you think?" 

"Seems lovely. I can't wait for that," He answered with a smile. 

"So, it's settled. It's a date. After work, we'll watch… at your home. Is that okay?" she asked with a shy smile. 

"Of course." 

Lorne noticed that they were smiling at each other like two fools and decided to go away. 

"It's better I let you two alone, pumpkin. It's starting to get hot in here," Lorne said before he opened the door and headed to Angel's office, where the vampire was brooding again because Spike was complaining about yet another car he destroyed. 

"Oh, look, Fred. We made Lorne feel uncomfortable around us. Who would have thought?" He smiled at her. 

"Yes. Poor Lorne." She giggleed a little before kissing Wesley again. 

After a day of work and a lovely dinner, they finally went to Wesley's apartment. 

"You can put the DVD in while I drop this in the kitchen," Wesley said before heading into the kitchen to store their leftovers from dinner in the refrigerator. 

"You bet," Fred said. 

Some minutes later, Fred had the DVD loaded and was already prepared to start the movie, but Wesley hadn't come back from the kitchen yet. 

"Wes, it's ready." Fred announced. 

"I'm coming," Wesley replied as he broughts a bottle of wine and two glasses in with him. "I tought you would like some wine." 

"Oh. Great idea." They reclined on the couch, snuggling, while Fred pressed the play button. 

The movie started by showing Christian, an Englishman who was writing about his beloved Satine, who was dead. He was so sad and lost without her that it hurt just thinking about her, but he needed to write about their love. He decided to do what Satine had asked him to - tell his love story to the world. 

It all happened one year in 1899 when Christian first arrived from London to become a writer in Paris. 

 

 

Wesley was very tired, but he was enjoying the movie. It was quite a fascinating story. 

"Look. It's now. Christian will meet Satine and fall in love at first sight," Fred told him. 

"It's a beautiful love story, Fred. No wonder you like so much," he said, trying to stay awake. 

"Yeah, it is. Sometimes, I think if would be cool if we were in that time and met each other at the Moulin Rouge." Fred giggled a little when she said that. 

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Or is that the effect of the wine?" 

"Yeah. Why not? It's so glamorous and romantic," she answered with a dreamy look. 

While she turned her attention back to the movie, Wesley began to fall asleep. He knew he had agreed to watch the movie with her, but he was just too tired to stay awake. Instead, he started to dream about Fred and him at the Moulin Rouge… 

Wesley was in the Elephant wearing a tux while Fred was dressed in a beautiful black nightgown and trying to seduce him. 

Suddenly, when Fred didn't expect it, Wesley started to sing. 

My gift is my song  
And this one's for you

Fred looked at him, not believing that he was actually singing.

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

He grabbed her hand and made her dance with him. 

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

Suddenly, they were dancing around on a beam of moonlight above the city. 

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do

Fred wasn't wearing the nightgown anymore but a black evening gown. 

You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

They kept dancing until they returned to Fred's room in the Elephant where she was once again wearing her nightgown. 

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love," she whispered while still in Wesley's arms. "I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke."

"Duke?" Wesley asked.

"Not that the title's important, of course." 

"I'm not a duke," he told her with a smile. 

"Not a duke?" Not paying attention, Fred leaned in to kiss him. 

"I'm a Writer," he finally revealed. 

"A Writer?" she repeated in disbelief. 

"Yes, a writer," he confirmed. 

"No!" she cried, unable to believe that this was happening. 

 

"Wesley? Are you awake?" Fred called to him, waking him up.

"Oh… yes… I'm… did I miss something?" he asked, a little embarrassed. 

"Satine just discovered that Christian isn't the Duke but a writer, and now the Duke is about to arrive in her bedroom," she explained. "This part is really funny." 

"Yes… thank you… So I didn't miss much." 

"I don't think so," she answered.

"Fred, can we stop the DVD for awhile? I need to make some coffee, or I'll fall asleep again." 

"Ohhh, sure," she replied and paused the DVD.

Wesley went to the kitchen, made himself some coffee and then came back to sit next to Fred on the couch. 

"I'm ready now. I hope I can watch the movie without falling asleep again. I'm really liking it." 

"No need to worry, Wesley. I know you've had a hard day today at the work. And an exhausting day too… That demon wasn't very easy too kill," she said with a gentle smile then kissed him. "I understand. Don't be ashamed." 

"Thank you, Fred. You're so sweet." 

"Okay. Here we go now," she said before pressing the play button again. 

Satine and Christian were again at the Elephant, this time outside. And Wesley didn't fall asleep this time; however,he couldn't help but imagine himself and Fre as Christian and Satine. 

Fred turned and saw Wesley standing behind her. She gasped and got up so that they were standing at opposite ends of the canopy, facing each other.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. I saw-I saw your light on, and-I climbed up the…" Wesley was a little nervous with the situation. 

"What?" Fred asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and I-I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job," he finally said. 

"Oh. Of course. Yes, Toulouse-Toulouse was right. You're-you're very talented." 

"Oh."

"It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I-I'd better go, because we, uh, we both have a big day tomorrow." Fred made her way to the stairs, ready to go back to her room and sleep.

Wesley followed her. "Wait. No, please wait." 

Fred stopped and turned back toward him, wondering what he wanted. 

"Before, when we were-when we were-when you thought I was the Duke. You said that you loved me, a-and I wondered if...if…" He wasn't sure if he could ask what he was thinking. 

"If it was just an act?" she finally finished for him, putting into words what he was so afraid to say. 

"Yes," he answered with a sad look. 

"Of Course."

"Oh. It just felt real." 

"Wesley, I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

"Silly of me, to think that y-you could fall in love with someone like me."

Both gave embarrassed laughs, and Fred finally decided to confide in Wesley. "I can't fall in love with anyone." 

"Can't fall in love?" He was clearly shocked. "But a life without love - that's terrible!"

"No, being on the street, that's terrible."

"No, love is like oxygen."

"What?" She wasn't following his line of thought very well. 

"Love is a many-splendoured thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" he said with enthusiasm. 

"Please, don't start that again."

Wesley started to sing in front of her. 

"All you need is love."

"A girl has got to eat!"

He wasn't listening what she was saying because her excuses didn't matter to him. He was going to convince her. 

"All you need is love."

"She'll end up on the streets!"

"All you need is love."

"Love is just a game," she sang back to him before turning away. Wesley leaped in front of her, not about to give up.

"I was made for loving you baby,   
You were made for loving me."

"The only way of loving me baby,   
Is to pay a lovely fee."

Fred turned and walked towards the back of the elephant, but Wesley stepped in front of her again.

"Just one night,   
Give me just one night."

"There's no way,   
'Cause you can't pay."

"In the name of love,   
One night in the name of love."

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

Fred started to leave, but again Wesley blocked her way.

"Don't leave me this way.  
I can't survive without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
I look around me, and I see it isn't so...oh no.  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that..."

Wesley leaned in to kiss Fred

"I'd like to know."

She pushed him away.

"'Cause here I go, again."

Wesley leaped up onto the head of the elephant with his arms outstretched.

"Oh no!" said Fred, worried for him. He might fall off, she thought. 

"Love lifts us up where we belong!"

"Get down, get down!" she pleaded with him. 

"Where eagles fly on a mountain high."

Fred took Wesley's hand and pulled him back down onto the elephant.

"Love makes us act like we are fools,   
Throw our lives away for one happy day."

As she turned and started walking down the stairs, he threw his arms in the air and sang at the top of his lungs.

"We could be heroes, just for one day!"

Pausing, she looked back at him. 

"You...you will be mean."

She continued down the stairs with him following her.

"No, I won't." 

"And I...I'll drink all the time."

Once Fred had entered her room in the elephant, Wesley appeared behind her at the entrance.

"We should be lovers."

"We can't do that."

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact."

Fred finally looked back at him.

"Though nothing will keep us together,  
We could steal time..."

Fred and Wesley moved together slowly.

"Just for one day.   
We could be heroes, forever and ever,   
We could be heroes forever and ever..."

As fireworks seemed to explode everywhere around them, the world revolved around them standing together.

"And I will always love you."

"I can't help loving you..."

"How wonderful life is..."

"Now you're in the world."

The world stopped spinning, and Fred and Wesley found themselves standing with their heads together, framed by the heart-shaped front of the elephant.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell," she told him with a smile before kissing him. 

In the sky, the man in the moon sang, and two stars collided, sending off fireworks.

 

"Wesley?" 

"Yes, Fred?" answered Wesley as he returned his attention back to the movie. 

"Are you all right? You aren't sleep, but you are acting a bit weird tonight." 

"No… I'm fine. I loved this sequence." He felt a bit embarrassed, but he didn't want to tell Fred what he was imagining.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure. If you want I can stop the movie, and we can watch the rest of it another day. If you are too tired."

"Don't you dare to do that! I want to watch the whole movie tonight." 

"All right. Calm down. I didn't know you were enjoying the movie that much." 

"I am." He smiled at her. 

"Okay… now everything will be very romantic."

Later, when the movie was almost over, Fred and Wesley were still cuddling while watching the final scenes. 

"Ohhhh. It's now. This scene is so beautiful. I cry every time I watch," she told him with tears in her eyes. 

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" cried Toulouse in the movie. 

"Beautiful line," Wesley commented. 

"Isn't it? It's one of my favourites," responded Fred, who was holding Wesley's hands tightly with tears still in her eyes. 

Wesley was imagining himself and Fred again… 

 

Fred looked up, her back to Wesley. Wesley paused as the audience began to murmur. Fred had come to a realisation - she couldn't let him walk away. Slowly, she turned around.

"Never knew I could feel like this..."

With great pain, Wesley slowly started to walk toward the theatre exit again. As Fred continued singing, her voice grew stronger.

"Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish..."

Wesley paused, his thoughts in turmoil.

"Inside your kiss.  
Everyday I love you more and more."

As Fred walked forward a few steps on the stage, Wesley slowly turned around.

"Listen to my heart; can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me and forgive everything."

Fred gasped for breath but recovered.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring...  
I love you,  
Till the end of time."

Wesley looked up at her and started to sing back to her. 

"Come what may..."

The audience turned around in surprise to look at him while she smiled with relief and happiness.

"Come what may..."

Fred moved to the edge of the stage towards Wesley, and he began to walk quickly up aisle towards her.

"Come what may,  
Come what may, I will love you…  
I will love you...  
Until my dying...  
Day."

As the words rang through the house, Wesley reached the stage.

"Come what may..."

They came together on stage.

"Come what may...  
Come what may...  
I will love you...  
Until my dying..."

"I will love you..."

"I will love you..."

"Come what may..." 

"Yes, I will love you..." 

The dancers lifted them together in the air.

"Come what may...   
I will love you..."

On stage, the dancers circled with Wesley and Fred, who were holding hands, on their shoulders.

"Until my...  
Dying day!"

Wesley came back to reality to notice that Fred was now crying. 

"Oh god! This scene is so sad!" She put her face against his chest, and he embraced her to him. 

When Satine died, he could't help himself and started to cry with her. He couldn't imagine how painful it was for Christian to lose the love of his life. Wesley couldn't imagine how painful it would be if he lost Fred someday. He couldn't think about that. Fred was with him at that moment, and nothing would change that.

When the movie was over, she recovered herself and noticed tears on Wesley's face too. 

"Wesley, are you crying?" she asked. 

"Yes. It's so sad, the ending. He loved her so much and lost her," he said, trying to compose himself. 

"Yes, it is, but the important thing was that Satine chose Christian, and if she hadn't died, they would have been together," she said, trying to comfort him. 

"Yes… that's a good thought," he responded. "But that's not why I'm crying." 

"It's not? Then why?" 

"If anything happened to you… if you suddenly died… I can't imagine what I would do without you, Fred" He sighed. "'Cause I'd be lost without you." 

"Oh, Wes… that's so sweet," she said with a gentle smile. "But don't worry. Nothing will happen with me. I'm right here by your side, and I intend to be for the rest of our lives." 

"Really?" 

"Definitely," she said while she was wiped away his tears. "Now, come on… I don't want to you be sad the way you are." 

"I'm better now, but… do you mind spending the night here? I really don't want to be alone after that ending." 

"Sure, Wes… But I didn't bring anything to wear." 

"I can lend you a shirt," he said with a smile. 

"Thank you… then I will definitely say with you." 

Later, as they lay together in the Wesley's bed, Fred rested her head on his chest. 

"And remember, Wesley... come what may... I will love you until my dying day." 

The End


End file.
